


Bad Dog

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crimes & Criminals, Death of side character, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Detective Gabriel (Supernatural), Dragon Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Impregnation, King of werewolves Dean Winchester, Kingpin Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, One Shot, Organized Crime, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Supernatural Detective Castiel Novak day starts off with a murder of one of the men of the notorious kingpin in the supernatural realm. The only way to get answers to who and solve the murder is to make a deal with the devil. Castiel knows the risks of this arrangement but how can he refuse? The chance to get the murderer handed to him on a silver platter. However, Castiel walks away with a little more than he expected coming in.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/220667
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621991) by Neon Hitch. 



Blue eyes slid over his reflection, his eyes brighter blue than a normal human’s though it would easily be missed by normal humans. To everyone not human, it was obvious his nature. A vampire, half breed. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked away moving to get dressed. He wasn’t a normal thing, a child conceived of a human and vampire. Naturally. It wasn’t rare, but it wasn’t exactly smiled upon. Creating genetically weaker raced vampires…

The omega moved to his suits, grabbing his tailored suit for the start of work. He tossed it onto the bed before he took off the towel on his waist moving to change. It wasn’t really a hindrance to Castiel’s life...what he was. It just made things a little more tricky to accomplish things. Castiel checked his badge. 

Supernatural Investigations unit. 

Castiel was technically labeled a detective in the New York PD. Since most Supernatural creatures worked long side humans. Though for the supernatural cases, people like Castiel were sent to handle it. Keep the human world oblivious and keeping the supernatural creatures safe. Castiel slid on his shoes before heading out the door to work. 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do we got?” Castiel slid under the police rope, his partner Gabriel glanced up. His brown golden eyes glanced up. Gabriel was a Dragon, and the only one who didn’t care Castiel wasn’t a full breed. He and Gabriel got along great. They were partners in crime. So to speak. 

“Well, to be honest?” Gabriel asked as he pulled the tarp to expose the corpse, Castiel kneeled down looking over the bloody twisted neck of a man who looked like his spine was ripped from his body with his head. 

“Jesus.” Castiel breathed as he examined the body. “Obviously a human wouldn’t rip his head with the spine out and play him like an accordion.” 

“Yep, but you recognize the guy. Just imagine him with eyeballs.” Gabriel spoke as Castiel eyed the bodiless head. 

“Wait, is this Arthur Ketch?” Castiel stated. “We have been looking to arrest this guy for years.”

“But he’s protected,” Gabriel mentioned. “By a literal kingpin.”

“Looks like he isn’t anymore.” Castiel sighed getting up. “Want to go pay a visit to a kingpin?”

“After you, he seems to like you more,” Gabriel spoke. Castiel said nothing moving to follow Gabriel to their cars.

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Gabriel walked into the Wayward Bar, the bar was never busy. Had a few ‘regulars’ which Gabriel and Castiel had pretty much understood they were bodyguards to their boss. It only ever had a few people at a time and somehow was still open. 

That’s because it was a front for the main kingpin and his underground dealings. Castiel’s eyes slid to the six other men scattered casually through the bar, but they were very interested in the detectives. 

“What can I get you?” The barman asked them as Gabriel showed the badge but he knew everyone in here was aware of who they were. 

“I want to speak to your boss,” Gabriel spoke. 

“I am the boss.” The barman chuckled, Gabriel frowned. Castiel eyed the werewolf behind the counter. Sam Winchester. No, he wasn’t who they were looking for. But he was who you talked to before speaking with who was in charge. 

“I want Dean Winchester, your brother,” Gabriel spoke as Sam leaned into the bar. 

“What do you want with him?” Sam asked amused. “All he does is play guitar on weekends here.”

“Your brother, Dean Winchester who is the kingpin of your little kindergarten gang.” Gabriel scoffed. Sam wasn’t budging. 

“Whatever you need, you can speak to me,” Sam stated. “My brother just plays guitar on the weekends, he’s nothing special.”

“I don’t want  _ you _ ,” Gabriel argued as Sam refused to budge. This was going to keep up forever and Castiel had enough. 

“I want to speak with Dean,” Castiel spoke confidently as Sam’s smile faded. He eyed Castiel taking him in a lot longer than Castiel liked but Sam hit a button on the back of the bar and one of the back doors opened. Gabriel and Castiel walked towards the opening into the back rooms. 

“Why do they always like you more?” Gabriel asked annoyed as Castiel gave him a shy smile.

Castiel walked down the stairs to the storage room in the back. He pushed the door open which Castiel’s blue eyes fell onto Dean. Dean Winchester, his shirt was off and he was casually punching a punching bag. Castiel’s eyes slid over Dean’s toned muscled back covered in sweat. Wearing nothing but jeans, his feet were barefoot. Loud music played in the room, which Gabriel tried to yell over but Dean couldn’t hear him. 

Castiel calmly moved to stop the loud music by hitting the stop button on the loud boombox. Castiel’s eyes slid over the old tapes surrounding it. With a man with tons of money, it was odd to see him with such simple cheap things. Dean panted turning annoyed at the interruption. He eyed them both, his eyes slid over Castiel a lot longer though.

“Detectives...What a pleasant surprise.” Dean panted as he moved to walk towards them. Dean’s knuckles were bleeding from the battle with the punching bag, but he would heal. Especially for the king of werewolves. Dean wasn’t just some alpha in the pack. He had a bigger role in the game. Which is why Dean was untouchable. Even if the werewolves in his pack weren’t down for the underground world, their loyalty to pack leader kept their mouths tightly clamped. 

Dean wouldn’t be going anywhere so they might as well get along. 

“Hello, Dean,” Gabriel spoke as he eyed him. Gabriel hated Dean and everything he stood for. Gabriel couldn’t wait for a time he slipped up to take him out. “You know why we are here?”

“No, I’ll assume you’ll tell me,” Dean spoke as he grabbed some water and moved to sit in the chair in the room, looking more like a throne than anything else. Dean sucked down the water casually eyeing them. 

“Arthur Ketch,” Gabriel spoke. “Your boy. Was found with his head ripped off his body. Wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” Dean said nothing his eyes moved to Castiel as though he wasn’t sure if he should believe the loudmouth cop.

“It’s true,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded rubbing his face. He stood waving over Sam who must have followed them in. Dean whispered into Sam’s ear before Sam nodded leaving. 

“Have a good day detectives.” Dean waved them away as Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks. 

“No, you don’t, we want who did it,” Gabriel stated. 

“Not that I know anything, but I’m sure it’s being handled,” Dean stated going back to punch the punching bag. Dean pulled back to punch the bag but Castiel moved in front of the punching bag stopping Dean from the hit. 

“We don’t want back alley justice, this deserves a trial,” Castiel stated. Dean took a step towards him his eyes glowed with that blood red which Gabriel grabbed for his gun. Dean’s eyes moved to Gabriel’s movements, just as a couple of werewolves moved to protect him but Dean halted them with a raise of his hand. He turned to stare at Castiel for a long time. 

“Sleep well knowing this was handled,” Dean spoke as Castiel frowned taking a step towards him glaring him down, Castiel’s blue eyes glowed threateningly. 

“Enough,” Gabriel growled pulling Castiel away from Dean walking him towards the exit. Sam walked over to Dean whispering in his ear. 

“Did you want his name?” Dean called as the detectives stopped. They turned as Dean smiled a toothy smirk, his werewolf teeth showing through. 

“Sure,” Castiel spoke.

“A vampire name Gordon Walker,” Dean stated as Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks before walking out of the room.

“He already has him. That’s why he bothered to tell us.” Gabriel snapped as Castiel said nothing. “We are going to have to wait for him to show up in a body bag.” Gabriel climbed into his car as Castiel gave the bar one last glance before getting in and driving away.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked back into Wayward bar near closing wearing much more casual attire, the bar was just as empty as before. However, some of the werewolves inside had changed shifts and now other ones sat there. Sam stood behind the counter cleaning glasses. He noticed Castiel’s presence. 

Casually hitting the button to open the door to the back room which Castiel walked to without another comment. Castiel walked down the long stairs down to the large empty room with a punching bag still hung up. Dean punched the bean bag, his hand spilling blood as the sound of steps on the cement made Dean stop eyeing Castiel. 

“Welcome back, detective.” Dean wiped his sweat with the back of his hand walking towards Castiel who noticed the blood spilling from Dean’s knuckles. 

Castiel took his hand with care touching the bloody knuckles which Dean didn’t flinch to. Castiel’s eyes glowed a vibrant blue as his eyes moved to Dean’s before bringing the bloody knuckles to his lips. Blood smeared on the pale lips before he slid his tongue over the blood. 

Slowly and delicately over the damaged skin. Dean’s hand moved to Castiel’s throat with a growl slamming him against the wall which Castiel let out a shaky breath. Castiel’s eyes glowed with lust as Dean’s mouth went to his neck pressing mouthy kisses against it, his teeth nipping at the delicate skin. 

“The free access I give is to you, not your friend,” Dean growled against his ear. 

“Can you blame me?  _ I missed you. _ ” Castiel breathed as he felt Dean’s hand slid down his jeans. Castiel moaned at the simple touch, feeling the calloused blood-soaked hand sliding his fingers up and down Castiel’s cock. 

“And you want, Gordon,” Dean growled against his ear. “Why else would you come so happily to my den looking like this, smelling like this when you could have waited at home.” Dean breathed in his scent. Castiel admitted to wearing his more revealing clothes, skinny jeans, his tightest shirt, and only his natural scent. No cologne. 

Castiel said nothing as Dean made Castiel turn around to face the wall. Dean reaching around unbuckling Castiel’s jeans pulling them down to his ankles which Castiel kicked off his shoes then kicked them away. “No underwear? You must really want him.”

Dean’s fingers slid up Castiel’s round ass as Castiel shivered, Castiel’s cock was hard and throbbing. 

“What do I get if I hand him over to the wonderful men in blue?” Dean pressed up against him. “What will you give me?”

“I-I’ll mate you.” Castiel panted as Dean’s eyes glowed at that as he slid a finger against Castiel’s hole. 

“You shouldn’t  _ promise _ me that if you don’t mean it,” Dean growled. 

“I-I mean it.” Castiel looked back at him. “I-...I will be yours.” Dean eyed him as he rocked his finger into Castiel. Castiel gasped moaning as he bit his lip. 

“Aren’t you worried your little friend will wonder who claimed you?” Dean smirked as Castiel panted. “Don’t want your buddies at the force finding out you beg for the cock of a kingpin.” 

Castiel eyed Dean, his eyes glowing blue. Castiel had always been Deans, for as long as he could remember. Growing up on the streets, he was left orphaned at a young age. It wasn’t till a limo pulled up to the streets and a large hand ushered Castiel to the car that a deal was made. 

John Winchester, the king of werewolves was looking for a playmate for his son. Castiel would be raised with their wealth and care, in exchange. He still remembered being introduced to the little Dean Winchester. Even then he knew his fate was sealed.

“I can hide it.” Castiel panted as Dean took his time to prep his lover. Castiel holding the wall with deep pants.

“You’ll finally let me mate you in exchange for Gordon.” Dean breathed pulling his fingers away moving to unzip his pants. Castiel glanced back seeing the wolf pulling free his hard thick cock. Castiel closed his eyes in excitement as he felt Dean teasing his hole with his tip. “...Let me think about it.” 

Castiel moaned loudly as Dean pressed into the omega’s wet hole, Castiel shuddered as Dean took no time to slowly thrust into him. Dean thrusted slowly but deep as Castiel panted gripping the brick wall. 

Dean had been begging to mate Castiel for years. Since even before Dean took over the pack. Even though there was an uproar when the wolf refused any other mate but the half breed. Once Dean took over, everyone silenced their discourse. Dean was their king. A man they would die, for...and everyone, knew the omega vampire would be their queen. 

Dean felt the vampire rocking back on his cock, wanting to be pounded like the werewolf could take him. 

“Want it harder, my little omega?” Dean cooed into his ear as Castiel nodded whimpering. 

Dean smirked gripping the vampire’s hip pounding him hard and well. Castiel could only hold on accepting the pounding. Castiel’s loud breath made Dean wild as he pounded him roughly and raw into the omega’s hole. 

“I-I’m so close,” Castiel begged, his release threatening to burst him at the scenes. Dean smirked watching his little omega coming undone. 

“Now that I thought about it...Mating isn’t  _ enough _ .” Dean breathed as Castiel looked back. 

“W-What?” Castiel looked back as Dean smirked. 

“I  _ want _ an heir,” Dean stated slowing his thrusts to almost nothing to tease the omega. 

“Y-You want to knock me up.” Castiel panted, Dean smirked at this. 

“How about this…” Dean cooed moving to caress Castiel’s cock with a teasy hand breathing into his ear. “...You let me cum inside...if you get pregnant or you don’t...well, the deal will be set. You might walk out of here with just a mate...or you walk out swelling with my child. Either way. You get Gordon...Do we have a deal?”

Castiel shuddered, no one would know he was mated to Dean besides the werewolves. If Castiel got pregnant...it would be their secret love child. No one would know besides Dean and the werewolves who the father was. Especially if Castiel wanted to keep his job as a detective.

“... _ y...yes. _ ” Castiel breathed softly as Dean smirked. 

Dean gripped Castiel’s hips moving to roughly pound him. Castiel cried out in pleasure being pounded, Castiel felt Dean rip open his shirt exposing his shoulder. He didn’t care. He was begging for the release. Dean grabbed for Castiel’s hair, gripping him as he pulled him back towards him. 

Castiel screamed in pleasure when he felt himself releasing. Dean’s teeth slammed straight into the collar bone, blood splattered onto the wall as Castiel came. Castiel cock throbbed as he spilled cum onto the wall which mixed with his blood. 

Dean’s orgasm...god, Dean’s. Castiel felt Dean’s cock lock inside his omega, they had sex protected sex many times. If they were unprotected Dean always pulled out. This worked for them...but now. 

Castiel felt Dean cum inside spilling his seed deep into the unprotected omega, Castiel gasped at Dean filling him. Lost in the ecstasy of the feeling. Castiel shook in Dean’s arms as Dean licked and tended to the mating mark. Castiel would have fallen over if it wasn’t for his...mate’s loving arms. 

He was Dean’s.

Forever.

Dean waited till he unlocked from his mate to pull out, Castiel looked back seeing not even one drop of cum spilled out of him. Dean scooped his mate up carry him to the throne chair. Castiel panted grateful for not having to hold himself up. 

Dean dressed him, taking his time to slide on his jeans. Castiel whimpered at the forced movement, but Dean tended to him. Once Castiel was dressed Dean pulled the omega on his lap sitting into the chair with him licking and tending to the mating mark. 

Castiel closed his eyes just to enjoy the feel of his mate tending to him. The air was thick with sex as Dean growled in his ear feeling Castiel moving to try to get up. Knowing he couldn’t stay here forever, especially since Dean wasn’t done with his day.

“I’ll have you collect him in the morning...I’ll see you at home?” Dean asked kissing his mating mark as Castiel nodded. 

Castiel pulled himself from his mate, so sore as Dean eyed him watching him go. Castiel walked back upstairs, he earned a couple of snickers from the werewolves that could smell a well-fucked omega. Castiel tried to hide the mating mark that his ripped open shirt exposed. He grabbed for the fabric trying to hide the mark but it was no point. 

“Night, Cas,” Sam called chuckling as Castiel blushed to wave goodbye heading home.

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked under the police tape, Castiel’s large pregnant belly made him waddle which even Gabriel thought was cute. Castiel placed a hand on his round belly as he stood looking down at the tarp. 

“What do we got?” Castiel asked as Gabriel glanced up at him. 

“Well, we have this.” Gabriel pulled up the tarp, Castiel raised an eyebrow to see their current suspect hogtied with a basket of flowers in his lap and cookies. On the suspect during the note, Castiel took the paper off the suspect who tried to complain but Gabriel flicked him to be quiet.

“Heard you were looking for this guy, figured you deserved a baby shower gift, congrats. D.” Castiel spoke as Gabriel chuckled. 

“He must be heartbroken your taken with your man in Canada.” Gabriel chuckled. “I always had my suspicions that’s why he was nicer to you because he liked you.” Castiel helped himself to the cookies in the basket. Though this was an odd thing, and they did need evidence against the man Gabriel was sure was Dean. Castiel loved these cookies and he wasn’t going to let this go to waste. 

“Well, that’s one manhunt for this guy over.” Castiel chewed as Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“We should still pay him a visit. Maybe he is willing to come clean to be yours.” Gabriel teased. 

“I doubt my mate will like that.” Castiel laughed taking the cookies. 

“He doesn’t have to know.” Gabriel laughed back as they walked towards the cars. 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel and Gabriel walked into the Wayward Bar, the regulars inside barely paid them any mind except to eye the belly of the pregnant queen.

“What can I get you?” Sam asked them as Gabriel showed the badge...again, they all knew who they were.

“I want to speak to your boss,” Gabriel spoke. 

“I am the boss.” Sam chuckled, Gabriel frowned. They had this fight every time. 

“I want Dean Winchester, your brother,” Gabriel spoke as Sam leaned into the bar. 

“What do you want with him?” Sam asked amused. “All he does is-”

“-play guitar on weekends here. We know.” Gabriel scoffed. Sam wasn’t budging. 

“Whatever you need, you can speak to me,” Sam stated. 

“I don’t want  _ you _ ,” Gabriel argued as Sam refused to budge. This was going to keep up forever and Castiel had enough. 

“I want to speak with Dean,” Castiel spoke as Sam looked at him tilting his head.

“You can go,” Sam stated. “ _ Alone.” _

“No way, he’s pregnant and my partner, I won’t risk-” Gabriel continued to go off as Sam hit the button and Castiel left without him. Castiel held his belly walking down to the werewolf Den. Dean was talking to some other werewolves, having a meeting when he noticed Castiel coming in. 

“We will continue this later.” Dean waved them off, getting off the throne to hold Castiel’s large belly. “I see you got my present?”

“I loved the flowers and cookies, the criminal I was looking for was a bonus.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean kissing him with love. “You’re already spoiling our son rotten.”

“He’s going to be almost as spoiled as his mother.” Dean breathed pulling his mate into a loving kiss as Gabriel’s loud yelling had Dean groan pulling away. 

“I should go before he thinks I was murdered.” Castiel beamed moving to kiss him. “I’ll see you tonight, love you.”

“Love you too,” Dean smirked watching his mate waddling away. Castiel rejoined Gabriel as Castiel ushered him to leave. 

“He said he had no idea what I was talking about,” Castiel stated Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Of  _ course _ , he did.” Gabriel scoffed going off about this having to be something other than ‘Dean just wanted to be nice’. Castiel nodded agreeing hiding the smile on his face as he helped himself to a cookie...feeling his son kicking. 

  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  
  
  



End file.
